


Quite a Ride

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to maximize the fun to be had in an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle/gifts).



> I can’t believe I’m writing the pairing that shall not be named – and smut at that. But promises have to be kept and I do want that Dom/Billy fic Amy promised me in return… :) Btw, I did not plan an AU – I just suddenly had this mental image of a giant rollercoaster in my head. Also, for some strange reason I picture this in the 80s. But you don’t have to if you don’t want. *g*

Elijah’s right hand was wrapped around Dom’s dick, stroking with quick, firm strokes, making more than up for its small size. His left hand was underneath Dom’s t-shirt, tracing feathery caresses over Dom’s skin, which contrasted in the most delicious way with the roughness of the wall against Dom’s back. Dom’s fingers were fisted in Elijah’s hair as he mashed his mouth against the American’s, their lips and teeth and tongues battling in a hungry kiss. Elijah was rubbing his hard cock, still caught in too tight jeans, against Dom’s thigh, and Dom moved his hips rhythmically, increasing the pleasure for them both.

Dom could hardly believe that they had only just met, that this was the turn his day had taken, that he was getting the handjob of his life behind the maintenance shed of a rollercoaster…

***

Dom had been backpacking all across the US as well as parts of Canada for months now, and his money had been slowly but surely running out. He really had not been able to afford Disney Land or another one of the big amusement parks anymore, but he had wanted to have the proper American experience.

All too soon he’d be back in mucky old England, feeding off the memories he had accumulated here – which is why he had found himself wandering around one of the smaller, and less expensive, amusement parks in the California sun. It had been almost too hot to be outside, but Dom had been determined to get his money’s worth.

As he had slowly progressed in yet another queue to yet another rollercoaster – drinking a deliciously cool drink and mentally mocking all the ridiculously dressed people around him – his eyes had fallen on one of the guys ushering the masses onto the ride, and he had abandoned his silent mocking in favor of the much more pleasurable task of admiring the view… The guy – who had looked hardly more than a boy, really – had had the most stunning blue eyes Dom had ever seen, brought out to their best advantage by pale, smooth skin -- strangely appealing in a country that valued deep suntan – and dark hair that sported the worst case of bedhead imaginable. And even over the masses of people between them, Dom had been able to occasionally hear the guy’s high-pitched giggle when he exchanged jokes with the guests, a sound so infectious that Dom had started laughing as well, snorting up part of his drink in the process.

That had been when Elijah – whose name Dom naturally had not yet known then -- had seen him. Their eyes had met over the crowd and they had shared a laugh that seemed almost conspirational. Once Dom had recovered he had made sure to keep up the eye contact, more than pleased when Elijah had kept glancing over in his direction. And when he had reached the head of the queue and Elijah had offered him a helping hand to climb into the carriage, Dom had made sure to let the touch of their hands linger, giving Elijah his best seductive smile.

Much to his chagrin, Elijah had started giggling again at this, and Dom had spent most the ride beating himself up – so far he had not been overly impressed by American boys, and now he had gone, overdone it, and messed up his chances with the cutest guy he had seen in a long, long time. But when he had gotten out, Elijah had been waiting for him, with a huge grin on his face and fresh lemonade.

***

A glance at his watch showed to Dom that Elijah’s break would be over in ten minutes, so he broke their kiss abruptly, leaving them both gasping for air. Before Elijah had recovered enough to protest, Dom had already turned them around, pushing Elijah against the wall. Just as quickly he dropped to his knees and opened the buttons of Elijah’s fly. This stilled any objections the younger man might have had, and Dom heard Elijah’s head hit the wall with a satisfying thud as he freed Elijah’s cock from the confines of his jeans and leaned in.

Dom generally enjoyed giving head -- and prided himself on being quite excellent at it – but Elijah’s enthusiasm made this particular one especially enjoyable. It was a good thing the rollercoaster was making so much noise, because Elijah made sounds Dom had never heard another human being make – actually, he suspected that at least part of the intelligible words coming out of Elijah’s mouth were too high for human ears. Dogs might hear it, though. The thought made Dom chuckle, even as he took Elijah further down his throat, which caused Elijah to shudder. His hands were gripping Dom’s shoulders, blunt nails digging deeper into his skin whenever he did something Elijah particularly liked.

Dom could already taste Elijah’s come on his tongue and closed his eyes, letting his hand move over his own cock faster as he sped Elijah towards climax. He had estimated correctly – ten minutes were plenty. But even as Elijah panted Dom’s name over and over again and then came with a suddenly soundless gasp, Dom found himself hoping for an encore. This time preferably less hurried and far away from the amusement park.

Although… Licking off some drops of semen he had missed, Dom grinned up at Elijah, who was looking at him with dazed blue eyes, and nodded in the direction of the rumbling rollercoaster: “Say, Elijah -- do you have access to this thing at night?”


End file.
